


Cinnamon Roll

by ToDragons



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons
Summary: Rook plans the perfect Christmas Date, and fails miserably... Or not so miserably?





	Cinnamon Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everybody! 
> 
> This is written for our Discord's Secret Santa. I got the one and only, lovely [Magehir](https://magehir.tumblr.com/)! This is pure sugar and love, so be aware guys! <3

Since Rook wanted his first Christmas together with Blitz to be perfect, he planned everything step by step. From the food he would cook for this lover, to the candles he would lit in the bedroom, he worked out every detail. He wanted everything to be as perfect as possible, like the maximalist he was, and he worked on the plans for two whole weeks. 

First he was so puzzled about the activity they should do. He thought about going to the cinema or theatre, looked up pretty hotels to visit, romantic trips to make, restaurants with cheesy advertisements for couples. He even considered to go horseback riding, but unfortunately he happened to be deadly allergic to making a fool out of himself, so he changed his mind. In the end, he decided to stay home, and make the masterplan a little different:

As he calculated, Blitz would arrive at 7 o’clock, and he would bring a bouquet of flowers - maybe roses - and a bottle of red wine. Nothing too fancy or expensive, but not too cheap either, just something good. Blitz loves wine, Rook was sure he could count on him with this. 

Blitz would admire the clean flat, and the perfect decoration with Rook’s Christma tree. This year, his tree was gold-red, and he had some pretty present for the love of his life, beside himself.

On their way to the kitchen, Blitz would notice the mistletoe hung up on the doorway, and they would stop for a short, but perfect kiss. Well… hopefully not short… Maybe he would have the chance for a tiny booty grab?

Blitz would open the wine still a little flushed, while Rook prepared the perfect dinner; roasted beef ribs with strawberry sauce, and mashed potato. He took the receipt from a movie, and during the test cooking it turned out to be perfect. 

He would light three candles, put on some not too Christmasy but still holidayish music, then they would chat during dinner. Blitz would take his hand, they would gaze into each other’s eyes, then the German would give a small kiss into his palm, because he is a real gentleman. The blond prince on a white horse.

After dinner, they would cuddle up on the couch, watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and from time to time, they would forget the movie and just kiss, touch, grope, feel each other. That would be a good foreplay for the upcoming events. 

They would take a bubble bath together after the movie, he would even wash Blitz’s perfectly muscled back and shoulders while the man’s strong hands would travel on his silky-smooth thighs. He would moan softly and…

Rook shook his head. Not in the bathtub, it was way too small for their love! 

He would moan softly and Blitz would blush a little, then suggest to move towards the bed.

Yeah, that’s better!

Blitz would cover him with his strong arms and a fluffy towel, and they would get lost in each other’s eyes for a moment. Rook would put his hands around his waist, as they start to kiss slowly. Blitz would lift Rook up and take him next to the fireplace where they would make sweet, sweet love...

Rook sighed dreamily. He really wanted to have a fireplace to make this possible, but he was living in a small flat. Bedroom it was then. Later he would fall asleep next to Blitz and the morning after, he would wake up buried under layers of sheets and the strong arms of his lover. Yeah. Perfect! He couldn’t wish for a better Christmas Date.

 

He looked into his notebook, where he wrote down everything what was needed to make the plan work, then looked around himself. Fortunately nobody cared about him at the moment.

He was sitting in the canteen at Hereford, waiting for his next meeting session with the others. He had a week to make the dream-date possible, and he was filled with determination to do it perfectly. 

He looked up, and saw Bandit and Blitz arriving to the canteen, so he shut the notebook and smiled at both. Bandit looked at him with a grimace. He caught them the other day in his bed, because Blitz’s… 

Well, okay, they fucked up the rooms, and bed, but they were riled up, okay? Like Bandit never made out in other people’s bed with Montagne… Well… Montagne wouldn’t let that happen, but who cared, they are only human!

Rook put his elbow on the notebook to cover it from the approaching Blitz, giving the man a brilliant smile. “Hello handsome! How was your morning?”

Blitz sat next to him, hugging him sideways, giving a small peck on the mouth. “Nothing, really. I was after your Christmas present, and I thought that maybe we can cook something together for dinner that day! What do you think?”

Rook smiled. “Don’t worry, I got that already!  
Blitz gave him a kiss on the cheeks. “Alright, Julien, but if you need anything, just say it, okay?”

Rook nooded. “Of course, I know! I-I just want to make this… you know, perfect. This is a big step, our first Christmas together, as a couple, and… I want to make a surprise for you, okay?”

“Okay, honey” Blitz smiled at him with a disgustingly loving expression. 

Across from the table, Bandit made noises similar to vomiting, to ruin their mood, but they just didn’t care. They were happily lost in each other, and nobody could ruin it. Not even a very grumpy German, who didn’t have his lover in his pocket until Christmas, because said French was visiting his family before the holidays.

 

 

As the Big Day was getting closer, Rook was getting more and more nervous and excited. He cleaned up his flat, bought everything from food to bedroom equipment, even decorated his tree four times in a row to make it as beautiful as possible. He was so annoyed at himself at the end, instead of cleaning again and again, Rook started to stay at base for longer sessions of training. 

Two days before Christmas, he even agreed to help the Russians with their training. It took place in the frozen, snow covered forest not far from the base. Kapkan asked Rook to hide 10 targets in the woods for them to find, so he spent two and a half hour outside in the brutal winter of December.

He shivered non-stop as he was on his way home. His boots were soaked with icy water, his knees trembled with each step and his hands and lips looked blue. As he got home, he jumped in a big tub of hot water, to relax a bit, and that night he didn’t have problems sleeping.

He was working on the 24th of December too, in the evening he even prepared the Christmas dishes. He somehow felt weaker that day, but he didn’t care about that really. His mind was full of the Dream Christmas Date, and all the possibilities for the perfect finish. He found himself fantasizing about that damn fireplace scene again.

Short before midnight he counted everything; the tidy rooms with beautiful decoration, the marinating sheep, the presents under the tree, his clothes for the next day, the movie on the coffee table and the damn fluffy towels. 

He was satisfied with himself when he got to bed. Tomorrow would be the biggest day in his life, and he was so ready for it he couldn’t even tell. He fell asleep in an instant, covered in thick sheets and blankets.

 

He dreamt that night. He was with Blitz, of course, they were visiting his parents. Blitz was nervous, Rook was happy, his parents seemed to be really proud of his good-looking boyfriend, and they welcomed the German into the family in an instant. He introduced Blitz to his siblings too, they were so happy for him. In his dream, the German held onto his hand the whole day, as he was a little embarrassed. 

Every time he looked at Blitz, he felt his heart skip a beat. Every exchanged smile, touch, glance made him so happy, he wanted to scream it out loud to let the whole world know about his happiness. 

 

The next morning, he woke up with a decent headache, sore throat and feeling dizzy. As he opened his heavy eyes, he knew that something was wrong; he felt like shit. When he coughed, his voice was so bad, he sounded like an old, angry grandpa. 

Somehow he fought his way into the bathroom, looked at himself in the mirror and instantly he wanted to cry. His face was white as a wall, hands trembled as he held onto the faucet with weak fingers, he had dark circles under his eyes too, and he felt really bad. 

He got back to his bed and collapsed on it. He considered crying, but he knew that he had a big event coming right up. He needed to make the food, and get himself together for Blitz! He was the biggest part of the Goddamn present, he didn’t have time for breaking!

Filled with determination, he got up, made himself a tea and looked up at the clock. He had almost eight hours till Blitz’s arrival, so he had plenty of time to get healthy again!

 

Well, Blitz didn’t get there at 7 o’clock, but was late thirty minutes, and Rook started to panic. He somehow managed to compose himself a little. He took a long, hot bath, drank tea pumped with vitamins, took medicine for his aching head, and he looked like a functional human being at the end.

But Blitz was nowhere and he started to get scared. What if his lover wouldn’t come? Why wouldn’t he call him? Rook walked to the kitchen and stress tested the strawberry sauce for the ribs again, and sighed. No. Blitz would be here, he was just a little bit late.

As he finished this thought there was a small knock on the door.

Rook jumped to his feet and adjusted his clothes. He looked like a million dollars with those tight jeans he bought for this evening. He was sure he could seduce Blitz into the bedroom with these. 

At the door stood his lover, smiling bright like the sun. In his hand Rook saw a bottle of wine - he felt proud - and a wrapped box with a pretty bow. He didn’t see roses, but who cared? Blitz was here, finally! “Sorry, I’m late, Bandit wanted me to wait for Gilles with him, because it’s Christmas and he needed some support!” Blitz gave him a kiss on the cheeks. 

Rook smiled at him. “That’s alright, Elias, the food needed a little more oven time anyway! Let me get your coat!” 

Blitz placed the box and the wine on a shelf and took off, his boots then his coat, handing it to Rook. “I saw a bird with a knife in its beak on my way here! I am sure it was in some sort of a mafia or something!”

“A what…?”

“A black bird, with a knife! I instantly bought it a croissant, I didn’t want it to rob me on my way here!” Blitz grinned at him. Rook shook his head smiling. “You don’t believe me, but I took a pic about it!” with that, Blitz flashed him his mobile phone with a picture of a bird, sitting satisfied next to a croissant and a butterknife. 

Rook blinked a few times then burst out laughing. “Oh, God… This is so dumb! I think this might be a magpie.”

Blitz grinned at him then looked around. “You cleaned up with a magnifying glass? This flat is so tidy I could eat on the ground!”

Rook flashed him a brilliant smile. “Now come, I hope you are hungry!”

“Well, I didn’t have lunch, because you told me you would cook, and Doc said you are a brilliant chef, so…” Blitz gave him a quick hug, and as they were walking towards the kitchen, Rook looked up at the mistletoe, clearing his throat. 

With a questioning expression Blitz followed his gaze and started to smile. “You smooth little shit! Come here!” He put his hands around Rook’s waist and leaned in, to place a kiss on his lips. Rook slowly leaned against him, but instead of deepening the kiss, he hid his face into Bliz’s shoulder and inhaled his scent. It felt really good to be in the German’s presence. 

Blitz placed a hand on his neck and started to massage it slowly. “Are you okay, Julien? You seem a little tired!”

Rook nodded against his neck. “I missed you so much, that’s it,” at that, Blitz started to smile. “Open that wine, I will get the food, okay?”

Nodding, Blitz unfolded himself from Rook and as he opened the bottle of wine, he poured some into both of their glasses. He looked up at Rook, who was busy picking the perfect ribs. He looked like an angel to Blitz; the French was handsome, sweet, sometimes stubborn or a little bit sassy, but in a good way. Rook was a good man with loving heart and their love life was the best he had ever experienced.

Blitz was so in love, at first he didn’t even notice how Rook’s hand trembled when he took the big plate of food. He stepped closer to the table, placed the ribs in the middle and as he turned to get a match for the candles he suddenly felt dizzy. He needed to hold onto the counter for support. Damn headache was back again.

He took a deep breath to steady himself. He needed to do this, for the Dream Christmas Date, he needed to compose himself and be healthy for Blitz! He turned around again, and lit the candles on the table.

“Did you cook all of this?” asked Blitz. “It looks delicious, Julien!”

Rook nodded with a faint smile on his face. “Of course! The strawberry sauce was the real challenge, but I think it is perfect, and I really hope that you will enjoy it!”

“You are a little bit pale, are you sure you are okay?”

“Of course. You worry too much, honey, but it’s endearing.” Rook laughed a little and served the food for both of them. As he sat down, they started to eat, chatting about their days, families, work and stuff.

“Have you heard anything about Maxim and Timur?” Blitz smiled at him. 

“No, why? Has something happened to them?”

“Yeah! They were training the other evening in the forest, you know when the temperature dropped under -5 C° and there was that icy wind! Who knew that even the Russians can get sick in cold?” laughing, Blitz took another bite of his meat. 

Rook nodded, but his smile wasn’t that honest anymore. So they were sick too, great! 

“Alexandr told me that you were helping them, how come you didn’t get sick?”

Rook smiled. “I was feeling a bit down yesterday, but now I feel better than ever, really! My feelings for you healed me!”

Blitz started to laugh. “You are so cheesy sometimes, I want to kill you and hug you at the same time!” 

Rook winked at him grinning. Since he finished his meal, he wanted to get the dessert, so he stood up, but dizziness hit him again, and everything went white for a second as he started to fall. He heard a faint “Julien!”, then darkness and cold took him.

 

 

When he got to himself, he didn’t feel cold anymore. He was lying on the couch, under a thick blanket. In his panic, he sat up, but almost fell back because of his throbbing headache. He looked up at the clock. It was half past eleven, and in his sudden panic, he started to search after Blitz, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. The man disappeared along with his coat and boots. 

Rook stood in the hallway, moments away from crying. Blitz was gone. He knocked himself out with the damn flu and the love of his life left him, because who would want to stay like this?! Rook planned a happy, sexy evening, but ruined it and now he was to spend Christmas alone! 

The doorknob turned in that moment, and as the door was opening, he saw the German with a big bag in his hand. Blitz eyes turned furious as he saw him. “Get back to the couch, now! You got fever, you walnut!” 

“N-no, I am good, I feel better, everything is-”

“Julien, Julien… Babe stop already! You fainted in the middle of the kitchen and were asleep for two and a half hours. You look pale, you are shaking, so be a darling and go back to the couch before I take you there!”

“B-but our d-date..!” Rook burst out coughing.

Blitz looked at him meaningful. “Go back to the couch now, and I will be there too in a minute!” 

“E-elias…!”

Blitz put down his bag and walked closer. He gave a kiss to his forehead, and gently petted his hair. “You planned a miracle date I am sure, but now you are sick and I want to take care of you, so please let me, okay?”

Rook nodded but didn’t move an inch. 

Blitz smiled. “Do you want me to bring you back to the couch?”

Rook nodded again with a weak “Please”.

The german took him into his arms laughing and carried him back to the couch. He placed him there and covered him again with the blankets. “We can still watch the movie you picked, cuddled up, but I make you a tea and you take some pills, okay?”

Rook nervously started play with a button. “Okay. But… are you sure, you are not mad at me?”

“Why would I be, darling? Everybody gets sick from time to time, and I am planning to spend the rest of my Christmases by yours side, so we will have plenty of occasions to make your dream date possible.”

Rook looked up at him touched, and he looked as Blitz walked into the kitchen. 

Blitz made some fresh tea, with honey in it, got Rook’s favourite mug, and some medicine for the headache. As he got back, he pushed his lips against Rook’s forehead and waited for a second. “You have a really bad fever, babe”

“My head is hurting so much.”

“And you are shivering. Would you like to have my shirt?”

Rook’s eyes lit up with fire. “Is that a real question?”

Laughing, Blitz took off his shirt, and Merry Christmas Rook, since all the German was wearing under, was a black muscle shirt. Rook almost started to salivate and he felt even worse for not being able to take the conversation to a more horizontal position. 

As he got his hand on Blitz’s shirt, Rook put it on and sunk into the smell. “I feel better already. Especially if I can look at you like this. You look like a million dollars, Elias!”

“I noticed that you like this shirt when I wear it during training, and I thought that you can… you know, rip it off from me later, but now, I will heal you with its sight!” Blitz laughed.  
“Can I watch the movie lying on your shoulder?”

“Of course, darling!”

“Then I will be healthy by the end of the film!” Rook gave him a small grin, and waved at the Dvd case on top of the table. Blitz turned to get it, and when he read the label he grimaced a bit. Rook picked it so Charlie and the Chocolate Factory it was then. 

He put the disc in and sat down next to Rook, hugging the man to himself as the movie started. Rook settled against his shoulder as he wished and they began to watch it. 

As they got deeper and deeper into the movie, Blitz felt more and more uncomfortable. If he wanted to be honest, he loathed the movie. Everything about it made him self-destruct, but Rook seemed to enjoy it, so he couldn’t complain. After all,the French was the ill one, so…

When Blitz saw the first Oompa-Loompa, he turned away his face and instead of the TV, he just watched Rook in his arms. The man was pale and looked drawn-out, but the way his eyes sparkled under the lights of the movie, he was simply beautiful.

Soon, Rook noticed Blitz observing him, looked up at his lover. “What…? Am I looking this bad?”

“Oh, no-no! Nothing like that. You are just more interesting than the movie, to be honest!” Blitz smiled at him.

A flush coloured Rook’s face. “R-really? Am I more exciting than your favourite movie?”

Blinking with sudden confusion Blitz tilted his head. “My favourite what?”

Rook seemed equally confused. “Isn’t Charlie and the Chocolate Factory your favourite movie?”

“No!” Blitz started to laugh. “I hate this fucking waste of celluloid! The Oompa-Loompas are so scary, when I was younger I cried when I saw one!”

Now Rook was even more confused. “B-but… Oh gosh! I’m so-so sorry, Elias, I-I didn’t knew! Geez, I’m such a jerk!” 

“Where did you get the idea of this being my favourite movie?” Blitz couldn’t stop laughing. 

“I asked Dom.”

Blitz got serious all of a sudden. “That little piece of shit! I knew that somehow he would take revenge on us for having sex in his bed! It was a mistake to tell him my secret on a drunk night!” and again, he burst out laughing. 

Everything clicked into its place in Rook’s head. “That fucker! Oh, gosh, I am so sorry, Elias, really!”

“Don’t worry, at least I will have stories to tell our grandkids!” Blitz grinned. 

Rook flushed again, this time with a deeper shade of red. “Grandkids?”

“I said it already, I plan with you for lots of Christmases! What about now we shoot down this, and I help you get a cooling bath, and we get to bed?”

Nodding, Rook slowly got up, and turned off the TV. “Can I sleep in your shirt?” 

“Do you want to keep my shirt?”

Rook face lit up. “Is that a real question?”

“Would you like me to carry you to the bathtub?”

“Why are you asking obvious questions, Elias, I don’t understand!” hearing this, Blitz lifted him into his arms, like the prince he was. Rook put his arms around his shoulders. “You spoil me, darling.”

“That’s my final goal!” with that, he walked them towards the bathroom. He helped with everything without hesitation, he even washed Rook’s back, and gave him a shoulder massage. 

When they got out, he helped Rook into his shirt again, then to bed. Under the covers, he hugged the French to himself with a fond smile on his face. 

“You really don’t mind that we are just chilling now, do you?” he looked up at Blitz. 

“Nope, not really. I didn’t have plans for this evening honestly, I just wanted to spend Christmas with you, and we did exactly that, so I’m satisfied!” 

Rook smiled at that. “How did I deserve you?”

“I don’t know, just being this amazing like you are?”

Sleepy, Rook rubbed his eyes with his knuckle. “You are too sweet, my teeth will rot!” 

“Well, you are like the middle of a cinnamon roll for me!” Blitz looked at him, filled with love. 

“Now what is some serious poetry there, dude!” Rook flushed. 

Blitz shook with laughter, hugged his favourite French to himself and shut his eyes. “Good night, babe!”

“You too, darling” came the response. 

 

In the end Rook’s Dream Christmas Date didn’t happen, but as he looked back at the master plan the day after, he needed to acknowledge that it was a close call. 

As he calculated, Blitz brought delicious wine, admired his flat and the decoration. They did have a perfect kiss under the mistletoe, and instead of a booty grab, he found shelter in his lover’s arms.

They spent the dinner as he planned if he didn’t count the collapsing thing, and okay, Blitz didn’t kiss his palm, but he was there to support him while being sick. 

They surely cuddled up on the couch, watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and they did forget about the movie just not for kisses, touches, groping or feeling each other. 

They took a bubble bath together, and Blitz washed his back while he was weak and feverish. Sure, they didn’t make out on the couch or in the bathtub, but Blitz certainly took him into his arms and carried him wherever he asked.

Okay, they didn’t make sweet love as he planned first, but he had never been more sure about Blitz’s feelings towards him, and this made him happier than anything he wanted to try.

He surely fell asleep next to Blitz, and the morning after, he certainly woke up covered in layers of sheets, and the strong arms of his lover. As he turned towards the man lying next to him, he felt a smile bloom on his own face. 

He had never felt this safe and loved in his entire life, and he knew that he wouldn’t exchange this for anything ever.


End file.
